The present invention relates to packages in general, and to thermoformed plastic clamshell packages in particular.
Packages intended for the retail display of merchandise must meet several demanding requirements: they should be easily loaded with product, readily mounted for display, and attractive in appearance. In addition, it is desirable that the customer be able to see the product directly.
The clamshell package has long provided a satisfactory solution to these needs. Typically thermoformed from a thin sheet of transparent thermoplastic material, the conventional clamshell package has a cover with a frontwardly protruding product bubble which receives the merchandise, and a base which is pivotally connected to the base by a molded hinge. Because the base is permanently connected to the cover, all the elements needed to close the package remain connected from the time of manufacture of the blister to the final closure of the package after product loading. Often a printed card is enclosed between the cover and the base to provide descriptive and identifying information about the product contents. The base may be sealed to the cover by heat sealing, adhesive, or ultrasonic sealing, or, if ready opening of the package is required, the base may be releasably secured in the closed position on the cover by interengaging tabs and detents.
However, distinctive and eye-catching packages can help to make a particular product stand out from other goods. Furthermore, volume for display of goods is in short reply, giving an advantage to products which can be compactly displayed. What is needed is an attractive clam shell package which is economically loaded with product, and which effectively makes use of retail volume to maximize consumer attention.